Hinata in the Host Club
by SasuHina4evr
Summary: Hinata es mandada a una misión despues de ser desterrada para investigar el paradero de Akatsuki y termina en OHS. ¿Podrá Hinata encontrar y vencer a Akatsuki o ella se unirá a ellos? Hinata es un OoC. R&R Voten para la pareja. Completo summary dentro. ESTOY DE REGRESO! Esta historia y las otras van a seguir (: Gracias por la espera .
1. Nueva Alumna

Xover: Ouran High School Host Club & Naruto

Pareja: Hinata x ¿?

Summary: Hinata a sido desterrada del Clan Hyuuga y justamente el mismo día que su padre la desterró Tsunade la mandá a una misión para investigar el paradero de Akatsuki. Hinata como buena ANBU acepto y termino a parar a Ouran High School. Ella debe actuar como una chica normal, para no ser descubierta por nadie pero una falla ella no sabía como ocultar sus ojos pero no le tomo mucha importancia, podría inventar alguna excusa. Ella comenzó sus años ANBU a muy corta edad, a los 7 años. ¿Podrá Hinata encontrar y derrotar a Akatsuki, O se les unirá?

ADVERTENCIA: Hinata es un OoC (out of character) Hinata posee el Byakugan y el Sharingan, y también posee a Akuma, el demonio de 10 colas.

Sasuke: ¿Quién es la pareja de Hina-chan?

Marshan: Mmm! No lo sé.

Sasuke: Ojala ser yo.

Marshan: Puede ser, como también puede ser que Gaara lo sea, o tal vez Itachi.

Sasuke: ¿QUÉ? ¿ITACHI, GAARA? ! Ella es MIA! –entra Hinata a la habitación-

Hinata: ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Marshan: Es tú novio Hina-chan, anda gritando como loco.

Sasuke&Hinata: ¿novio? –Hinata se sonroja-

Marshan: hacen una linda pareja. SOOOO KAWAII! _

Sasuke: E-ee-eh c-cla-claro q-que no. –Hinata a punto de desmllarse.-

Marshan: Claro que si. Solo mira tartamudeaste y Hinata se le vino de nuevo la enfermedad de desmallarse.

Hinata: Lina-chan y-yo n-no m-me he de-des-ma-llado.

Marshan: Oh! Pero si acabas de tartamudear! Jajajajajajajajjaja by the way! ¿Quién dice el desclamier?

Hinata: yo lo ha-hago, Lina-chan.

Marshan: OKIS! (:

Hinata: Paulina (Marshan) no le pertenece OHSHC y peor aún Naruto.

Marshan: YOSH! Arigato Hina-chan. Y Sasu-chan ¿ya te recuperaste?

Sasuke: HN.

Marshan: Sip, ya volvio a ser él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Hinata in the Host Club

(*) cuento

(-) hablan

(/) piensan

(") habla con Akuma

(+++) flash backs

Nueva alumna.

*Hinata al nacer heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuuga, debía ser fuerte, habil, veloz y capaz mentalmente. Ella lo estaba pero su padre decia todo lo contrario. Hinata a los 7 años ya era miembro de escuadrón más fuerte ANBU y ella era la capitana a su cort edad. Poseía el Sharingan y el Byakugan ya que nadie sabía como pero ella nacio con ambos. Además de tener esos dos especiales ojos tenía a Akuma no Ju Ko, el demonio de 10 colas. Ella era la mejor opción para líder, solo que a ella no le importaba para nada ese título asi que facilmente actuaba frente a su padre. Los ANBU eran perfectos escondiendo sus sentimientos y actuando como si no fueran ellos mismos, así que le fue fácil actuar frente a él. Actuaba como la niña timida, débil y tonta.*

-Ya me harte de ti Hinata 15 años y todavía no te sabes defender. ¿Y te haces llamar ninja?.- gritaba la molesta cosa que ella llamaba padre.

-Go-Gomen n-ne o-oto-san.- trato con todas sus fuerzas tartamudear, estaba perdiendo el toque de actuar frente a su padre ya que actualmente llevaba siendo ella misma la mayoría del tiempo por misiones de rango S y la mantenia en su verdadera forma, cruel, indiferente, fría y divertida a su tiempo.

-Ni hablar sabes teniendo 15 años, HINATA SON QUINCE AÑOS y no sabes ni hablar.- seguía gritando el ogro de su padre.

-Gomen n-ne o-oto-san.- si que se le hacia dificil actuar en este momento en 5 minutos tenía que estar en la oficina de la Hokague para no se que misión y tenía que tener su máscara especial Anti-emociones.

-Eres una perdida de tiempo, ¿sabes algo Hinata? Desde ahora ya no eres la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, quedas totalmente desterrada del Clan Hyuuga. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? Pues que te tienes que ir de este lugar y no volver a mostrar tú rostro.- dijo su padre esperando que llorará pero no paso nada.

-¿Eso es todo? Gracias, necesito estar ahora en la oficina de la Hokage y de verdad tus insultos consumen valiosos minutos de mi tiempo.- Dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba rápidamente y desaparecia de la vista de su padre en un Poof.

/¿Ella recién me hablo sin tartamudear? Y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, culpa, dolor, nada./ pensaba Hiashi mientras se iba a su oficina.

_En la oficina de la Hokage._

-Hokage-sama ¿me necesitaba?.- pregunto un ANBU con máscara de lobo.

-Si wolf te quiero mandar a una misión muy lejos de aquí ya que se ha visto movimientos de Akatsuki en esos alrededores y necesito que lo investigues.- dijo Tsunade viendo a Wolf.

-¿Dondé es ese lugar?.- pregunto Wolf.

-Muy lejos, como sea ¿aceptas está misión, Wolf?.- dijo Tsunade

-Hai.- fue la única respuesta de Wolf.

-Ah! Y Wolf las personas que habitan en ese lugar no saben de la existencia de los ninjas y yo te necesito trabajando noche y día ¿entiendes? Deberás ir a un instituto donde se cree que fueron vistos la última vez, deberás preguntar y ser alumna de ese colegio hasta que se acabé la misión. Ellos no deben saber que tú eres ninja, solo si estás en una futura pelea entre Akatsuki y tú puedes mostrar TODAS tus habilidades ninja. ¿okey?.- Dijo Tsunade mientras Wolf sentia morirse del aburrimiento.

-Hai.- contestó de nuevo friamente wolf.

-Okey! Eso es todo partirás mañana. Ah! Y suerte Hinata.- dijo Tsunade y Hinata solo dio una media sonrisa.

-Arigato Tsunade-sama, oh! Mi padre ya tuvo las agallas de desterrarme, asi que creo que está misión vieno justamente para mi.- Dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa.

-Ja! Es un completo tonto. Bueno Hinata es mejor que vayas por tus cosas.- dijo Tsunade a la joven ANBU.

*Hinata corrio hasta la masión Hyuuga a recoger sus cosas. Paso la guardia facilmente y entró por la ventana de su cuarto y comenzó a recoger rapidamente sus cosas. Al terminar salió por el mismo camino por donde llego y fue directamente a las puertas de Konoha y pudo ver a Tsunade parada esperandola.*

-¿Tsunade-sama?.- dijo la joven ANBU

-Toma esto Hinata y ve lo más rápido posible. Cuidate mucho, te extrañaré.- dijo Tsunade mientras le daba un rápido abrazo que ella recibió a gusto.

-Arigato Tsunade-sama nos veremos pronto.- se despidió Hinata mientras desaparecia en un Puuf.

_Ouran High School_

-Buenos chicos hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo, ojala que le den la bienvenida.- dijo el profesor mientras le hacia señas al chico que estaba afuera del salón esperando.

-Kon'nichiwa mina-san mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, mucho gusto.- saludo el alumno cuando entro al salón y escribia su nombre. Chicas babearon y chicos quedaron en shock al ver al alumno nuevo.

-Muy bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta para el alumno?.- pregunto el profesor hacia los otros estudiantes, uno de ellos alzo la mano.

-¿Eres mujer o Hombre?.- pregunto una chica medio sonrojada por la pregunta que habia hecho.

-Ah! Soy mujer.- contesto Hinata y otro alzo la mano.

-¿Entonces por qué usas el uniforme para varones?.- pregunto está vez un chico.

-Porque me siento comoda con este tipo de ropa.- respondió simplemente Hinata y otro alzo la mano.

-¿Hinata-chan por si acaso eres ciega? Es que ese tipo de color de ojos no es muy común que digamos.- pregunto un chico de cabello naranja. (hikaru)

-No, no soy ciega asi son mis ojos, color natural en mi familia. Quisiera ya poder irme a sentar ¿puedo?.- dijo Hinata ya cansada de esas tontas preguntas. Si no los amenzaba a muerte era porque ellos no sabían nada de ninjas. Tenía que soportar ese tipo de personas hasta que termine la misión. Ella nunca a fallado en alguna misión y no lo haría ahora.

-Claro sientaté … mmmm! A lado izquierdo de Haruhi. Haruhi porfavor alza la mano para que sepa a donde va a ir.- dijo el profesor y ella lo hizó. Note que era mujer pero vi que muchas chicas creían que era hombre y ella no les decia nada para contradecirlo. Al llegar a su puesto se lo pregunto pero en voz baja para que nadie la escuchará.

-Ne! Haruhi-san ¿por qué dejas qué te digan chico si eres mujer? Y no me vengas a tratar de contradecir, porque yo lo veo todo.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de lado estilo Sasuke.

/¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Eso es imposible! Que sorprendente chica, parece ciega pero noto que era mujer y no hombre. Interesante./pensó Haruhi mientras le daba una sonrisa y le dijo 'después te cuento'

Fin Capitulo 1

Okey! Se que no es un gran final pero mi hermana JODE con querer la compu y yo quiero HOY subir este fic! ^^ sooo! Aquí esta! Ojala que les haya gustado!

Hey! Voy a poner en votacion la pareja de Hinata! ¿con quien debe estar?

Opción 1:Gaara

Opción 2: Sasuke

Opción 3: Hunny (sería un OoC)

Opción 4: denme sus ideas! ^^

VOTEN! ^^

Gracias por leerme! Me despido! Cuidense!

Bye bye, take care. Matta ne! Sayonara! Kisses!

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	2. The Host Club?

Xover: Naruto & Ouran High School Host Club.

Pareja: Hinata x ¿?

Summary: Hinata ha sido desterrada del Clan Hyuuga y justamente el mismo día que su padre la desterró Tsunade la manda a una misión para investigar el paradero de Akatsuki. Hinata como buena ANBU acepto y termino a parar a Ouran High School. Ella debe actuar como una chica normal, para no ser descubierta por nadie pero una falla ella no sabía cómo ocultar sus ojos pero no le tomo mucha importancia, podría inventar alguna excusa. Ella comenzó sus años ANBU a muy corta edad, a los 7 años. ¿Podrá Hinata encontrar y derrotar a Akatsuki, O se les unirá?

ADVERTENCIA: Hinata es un OoC (out of character.) Hinata posee a Akuma no Ju Ko. (Demonio de 10 colas.) Posee el Sharingan y el Byakugan.

Sasuke: Cambiaste el Summary!

Marshan: Si, el anterior está mal! pero los nuevos lectores no se darán cuenta. Ya que en el primero ya lo puse bien. (Suspiro.)

Sasuke: Hn.? ¿Por qué ese suspiro?

Marshan: Pues de los 3 reviews que obtuve, uno va para GaaHina. Ninguno otro voto.

Sasuke: Hn?

Marshan: te haré el favor de votar por ti sooo sería 1 a 1. ¿Te parece?

Sasuke: ¿Harías eso por mí?

Marshan: Claro, si te AMO sasu-neko.

Sasuke: GRACIAS.

Marshan: Nah! De nada! Entonces estamos así.

-SASUKE- 1

-GAARA-1

-HUNNY- 0

Sasuke: bueno por ser buena conmigo yo diré el desclamire.

Marshan: Okis Sasu-neko. ^^

Sasuke: A Paulina (Marshan.) no le pertenece OHSHC y peor aún Naruto.

Marshan: Si lo fuesen Sakura ni dibujada estuviesé y Hinata sería TODA tuya Sasu-neko y sería super fuerte. By the way, to the story.

.

.

.

.

V

Hinata in the Host Club.

(*) cuento

(-) hablan

(/) piensan

(") habla con Akuma

(+++) flashbacks

The Host Club?

-Ne! Haruhi-san ¿Por qué dejas que te digan chico si eres mujer? Y no me vengas a tratar de contradecir, porque yo lo veo todo.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de lado tipo Sasuke.

/¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Eso es imposible! Que chica para más sorprendente, de lejos si le ves los ojos todos piensan que está ciega, pero ella se pudo dar cuenta de lo que nadie se a dado cuenta desde que entre a Ouran. Interesante./ pensó Haruhi mientras le daba una sonrisa a Hinata y le susurró un 'después te cuento.' Para prestar atención a la clase.

"Ne! Kit, estoy muriendo de aburrimiento y TENGO HAMBRE." Se quejaba Akuma y a Hinata le salió una venita en la cien.

" Hey! Akuma ya madurá de una buena vez. ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?" dijo Hinata con enfado en su voz.

"Mmm! Pues perdi la cuenta a los 1.100 kit. Hey! Y ¿Por qué actuaste tan amable con esa chica?" Dijo Akuma y a Hinata le resbalaba una gotita en la nuca al escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Se supone que es una misión que nadie se enteré de que soy, además necesito recoger información y si actuo como yo misma nunca lo haré." Dijo Hinata como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Jajaja cierto si fueras tú misma, serías una antisocial de primera." Se burló Akuma y a Hinata le salió otra venita en la cien.

"Ja! Eres un lio pequeña y ALIMENTAME!" se quejó de nueva cuenta Akuma.

"Aquí no puedo matar fácilmente como lo hacía en Konoha, deberás esperarte por lo menos hasta alguien que traté de matarme y yo este sola y lo mataré sin piedad alguna. ¿okey?" dijo Hinata y tratando de no dormirse en clases.

"Siempre me tiene una excusa kit, y no te quedes dormida, ya falta menos de 5 minutos para que se acabe la clase." Dijo Akuma mientras bostezaba.

"eh? ¿Tan rápido? Que bien! No me hables trataré de atender por los últimos 5 minutos. ¿okey.?" Dijo Hinata mientras atendía a las clases.

"Ah! Como quieras kit." Fue lo último que dijo Akuma y que no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Muy bien clase terminamos por hoy, pueden salir.- dijo el profesor mientras todos se paraban y se retiraban.

-Ne! Haruhi-san ¿me explicaras lo de mi pregunta anteriormente hecha?.- pregunto Hinata tratando de sonreír, ya no le salía como antes.

-Ah! Es que rompí El Florero de Rene que costaba 8 millones de yenes y ahora lo tengo que pagar trabajando en el Host Club de este instituto.- respondió Haruhi soltando un suspiro resignado.

-AAH! Con que eso paso. ¿Dónde es el Host Club?.- pregunto Hinata. /Si, con esto puede ser que saque un poco de información de Akatsuki./ pensó Hinata para sí misma.

-En la 3ra sala de música. ¿Quieres ir Hinata-chan?.- respondió y pregunto Haruhi a Hinata.

-Em! Claro ¿por qué no?.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa grande en su interior y Akuma se movió un poco.

"Que ingeniosa que eres kit, ir a ese Host Club para investigar el paradero de Akatsuki, muy inteligente de tú parte Kit." Dijo Akuma con una sonrisa.

"Ja yo soy una genio! Por algo soy ANBU desde los 7 ¿no?" se defendió Hinata contra el ataque de Akuma.

"Ja! Razón, comienza a seguirla 'genio' que se está yendo y dijo que la sigas." Dijo Akuma con un tono de voz burlesco.

"eh? Oh! Rayos." Fue lo único que Akuma recibió por respuesta y en menos de 1 segundo Hinata ya se encontraba justamente detrás de ella.

-Aquí es.- dijo Haruhi mientras abría despacio la puerta, adentro se veían 6 chicos un poco guapos para ella pero nada mágico y vio como Haruhi se unió al grupo y ella vio una imagen de 6 chicos.

-Bienvenido al Host Club.- dijo un chico rubio que estaba al frente y corrió hacia mí. (Tamaki.)

-¿Cómo te llamas?.- pregunto el chico.

-No deberías primero presentarte antes de preguntar el nombre de la otra persona ¿huh?.- dijo secamente Hinata viendo al rubio recuerdos del cierto rubio se le vino a la cabeza y tenía solo ganas de vomitar en ese momento.

-Tú nombre es Hinata ¿ne?.- dijo un chico de cabello negro con lentes y una libreta en la mano y con un aura que le hacía recordar un poco a Sasuke. (Kyoya)

-Hn. Si y ¿tú quién eres?.- pregunto Hinata ignorando al rubio demasiados asquerosos recuerdos llegaban a su memoria y eso no le gustaba ya que podría matar a todos los que estaban esa habitación y eso no lo podía hacer, por ahora no.

-Kyoya, mucho gusto Hinata-san.- dijo Kyoya mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

-Em! Si claro.- dijo Hinata con un toque de fastidio en su voz.

-Ne! Hina-chan, yo soy Mitsukuni pero me puedes llamar Hunny-sempai.- dijo Hunny

-¿Sempai? ¿Por qué yo debería llamarte así? no eres nada de 'sempai' para mi.- dijo friamente Hinata mientras todos la veían impresionados por presenciar cómo alguien se atrevía a hablarle así a Hunny-sempai y parecía que a ella no le importaba de lo más mínimo.

"Hey! Kit! No hibas a actuar no te comportes como realmente eres. Engreída, fría, para nada respetuosa, salvaje, fuerte, amable a veces, carácter atrevido e impulsiva." Decía Akuma y Hinata comenzó a tratar de calmarse y vio como Hunny había corrido 'llorando' a los brazos de un pelinegro alto se notaba que era un llanto falso, actuaba bien, que bien que ella es tan o más buena actriz que él.

"Uh? Que buen actor que es. Ah! Vamos a 'disculparme?." Dijo Hinata a Akuma que solo mostro una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ne! Gomen na, Hunny-sempai es que estoy un poco estresada y solo actué por reflejo.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa forzada mientras se arrodillaba a lado de Hunny y este la vio y le sonrió y la abrazo por el cuello.

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, todo esta bien.- dijo Hunny en tono de voz de un niño ella notaba que solo actuaba, la pregunta era ¿por qué lo hacía? Mm! Después le preguntaría.

-Toda la información que tengo de ti Hinata-san es que tienes 15 años y que tú nombre completo es Hyuuga Hinata y ahora agrego que tú carácter cambia al estar estresada.- dijo Kyoya mientras anotaba en su libreta.

"Que tonto que es la única información verdadera que tiene de mi es mi nombre completo y mi edad." Comento Hinata.

"Ja Kit! Esos niños son así de estúpidos no los tomes en cuenta, solo saca la información y vámonos de una buena vez de aquí." Dijo Akuma tratando de sacarse un peso de encima.

"No puedo. Sospecharían y no quiero a esos tontos tratando de sacarme a mi información, estarían tras mi hasta conseguir 'información'." Dijo Hinata

"Lo que tratas de decir es ¿qué vas a tratar de ganar su confianza para que no sospechen?" dijo Akuma intrigado.

"Mm! Pues si así les quito información y no sospechen nada, pues creo que sí." Dijo Hinata no muy segura.

"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?" pregunto intrigado Akuma.

"Ni idea." Fue la única respuesta de Hinata.

-Huh?.- dijo Kyoya mientras leía algo que no se sabía de donde salió ya que ella estaba muy ocupada hablando con Akuma no se dio cuenta.

-Hinata-san!.- llamo Kyoya.

-Huh?.- respondió Hinata mientras los demás trataban de ver lo que Kyoya estaba leyendo.

-Ya has hecho 2 Clubs de fans.- dijo Kyoya y ella quedó con cara de WTF? Y los otros se veían impresionados.

-¿2 Clubs de fans?.- pregunto Hinata

-Exacto, uno de hombres y uno de mujeres.- dijo Kyoya

-¿Cómo es eso?.- pregunto Tamaki mientras le arrancaba el papel a Kyoya.

-El Club de Fans De hombres es más grande que el de mujeres, Hombres: 249; Mujeres: 200. Muy buena suma de fans para ser su primer día.- dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Te parece unirte a nuestro Club?.- dijo Kyoya y todos se lo quedaron viendo y después a Hinata esperando un 'si' o 'no' o hasta un 'tal vez'.

"¿Qué piensas Akuma? ¿Debo o no entrar?" preguntó Hinata a Akuma, él le era confiable.

"Mm! Hazlo para ver si así consigues más rápido la información que necesitas." Fue la respuesta lógica que Akuma le dio a Hinata le apareció una media sonrisa que todos medio vieron.

-Está bien, entraré.- dijo Hinata y todos le sonrieron.

-Entonces Hinata-chan, Yo me llamo Kaoru y este es mi hermano Hikaru.- se presentó Kaoru y aprovecho a presentar a su hermano también.

-A él le puedes decir Mori.- Dijo inocentemente Hunny. (Lo siento no me acuerdo del nombre completo de Mori.)

-Y yo soy el presidente Tamaki, y tú serás mi Hija adoptiva.- dijo Tamaki mientras trataba de abrazarla pero ella lo esquivaba con facilidad.

-No creo que deba llamarme 'hija'.- fue la fría respuesta de Hinata a su nuevo 'trato.'

-Bueno, mañana comenzaremos contigo. Ya anuncie que eres nuevo miembro del Host Club.- dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa y arreglándose los lentes.

-Ah? Qué bien, bueno por ahora me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Hinta mientras salían de la sala de música 3.

"¿Me vas a alimentar?" preguntó Akuma.

"Si, si lo haré." Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa sádica mientras salía del instituto.

FIN CAPITULO 2

Ah! Que dolor de espalda! Ojala que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que me salió un poco más largo que los últimos que he subido! Bye the way! Agradezco por los reviews, me hacen feliz! :D y quiero que voten por la persona que debería ser la pareja de Hinata.

OPCION 1: GAARA

OPCION 2: SASUKE

OPCION 3: HUNNY (sería un OoC)

OPCION 4: DENME SUS IDEAS de quien podría ser!

VOTEN, no lo ignoren es importante.

Dejen sus reviews. ^^

R&R (read & review)

Muchas gracias por leerme, me hacen feliz, ne! Sayonara! Take care. Kisses!

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

V


	3. Akatsiki ¿HOST CLUB?

Xover: Naruto & Ouran High School Host Club.

Pareja: Hinata x ¿?

Summary: Hinata ha sido desterrada del Clan Hyuuga y justamente el día que su padre la desterró Tsunade la manda a una misión para investigar el paradero de Akatsuki. Hinata acepta la misión, como toda buena ANBU que es, y termino yendo a parar a Ouran High School. Ella debe actuar como una chica normal para no ser descubierta por nadie. ¿Podrá Hinata encontrar y derrotar a Akatsuki, o se les unirá?

ADVERTENCIA: Hinata es un OoC (out of character) Hinata posee el Akuma no Ju ko (El demonio de 10 colas) Posee el Sharingan y el Byakugan.

Sasuke: Así que decidiste aparecer... ¿Después de 3 años?

Maarshan: Pasaron muchas cosas D:

Sasuke: ¿Como que? No te has casado ni nada de eso.

Maarshan: Pero ¡me he graduado! Ademas también trabajo :/

Sasuke: Whatever, ya solo comencemos de una buena vez.

Maarshan: Como quieras, Naruto y OHSHC no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Hinata in the Host Club

(*) cuento

(-) hablan

(/) piensan

(") habla con Akuma

(+) Flashbacks

Akatsuki... ¿HOST CLUB?

-Es primavera, chicos.- Grito Tamaki entrando a la sala de música. Hinata y Haruhi se lo quedaron viendo y lo ignoraron por completo. -...Y chicas.- siguio Tamaki, tratando de autocorregir su error.

*Todos se agruparon y miraron incredulamente a Tamaki.*

-Bueno, ¿Qué les recuerda la primavera?.- dijo felizmente Tamaki. Los gemelos se quedaron viendo por una rato y sonrieron juntos para contestar.

-Cambio de grados!.- ambos gemelos gritaron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO! No eso.- grito Tamaki mientras retaba a los gemelos con Mori y Hunny sempai ya que ellos eran de 3er curso.

-¿Qué hacen toda la tarde en este club?.- pregunto Hinata tratando de seguir con su investigación.

-Complacemos a las chicas lindas como tu.- dijo con toda energía Tamaki, olvidando a los gemelos yendo a lado de Hinata.

-Deja de acosarla, has de estar asustando a la pobre chica.- dijo Haruhi enojada mientras separaba a Hinata de Tamaki.

/¿Será que esta celosa?/ Hinata pensó inocentemente y le salió una sonrisa siniestra.

"Estos humanos no saben como ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos" susurro Akuma.

"Por fin despiertas, estas personas lo único que hacen es coquetear y comer. ¿Qué harán cuando Akatsuki ataque?" se quejo Hinata con su compañero de misión.

"Pues obviamente moriran por pendejos y debiluchos, ademas dudo que ellos sepan de la existencia de Akatsuki" defendio de alguna manera Akuma.

-Hm, Haruhi-san.- llamo Hinata después de ver un poco la pelea entre Haruhi y Tamaki.

-Solo Haruhi, llamame Haruhi.- sonrio Haruhi olvidandose momentaneamente de Tamaki.

-Oh, Haruhi.- llamo nuevamente Hinata.

-Si Hinata, ¿Qué paso?.- respondio Haruhi sonriente mientras procuraba que Tamaki no atacara de nuevo.

-¿Alguna vez has escuhado de la palabra Akatsuki?.- pregunto Hinata a ver si de alguna manera conseguía información valiosa.

-Hm, no... ¿Por qué?.- dijo sencillamente Haruhi.

-Ah, no por nada... Solo creí escuchar a un grupo de chicas hablar sobre Akatsuki o algo por el estilo y solo me entro la curiosidad.- mintio Hinata mientras sonreía falsamente.

-¿Akatsuki? ¿Te refieres a Akatsuki Host Club?.- pregunto Kyoya mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

-¿huh? ¿Akatsuki Host Club?.- repitio Hinata completamente confundida.

-Si, Akatsuki Host Club. Es de otro instituto, fue creado alrededor de 2 meses.- dijo Kyoya mientras leía su libreta de notas.

"¿Crees que sean ellos?" consulto Hinata a Akuma ya que no se convencía que Akatsuki se convirtiera en 'Host Club'

"No se que decirte kit, jamas me imagine que Akatsuki se convirtierá en un Host Club. Pero puede ser verdad, después de todo ellos no saben nada de este lugar tampoco. Puede ser que esten recolectando información también. Pero no se, no estoy seguro." Dijo Akuma mientras dudaba de sus propias palabras.

-Hm, Kyoya-san... ¿sabe algo de los miembros de Akatsuki Host Club?.- pregunto Hinata mientras trataba de sacar más información de ellos.

-Hm, creo que el presidente se llama Uchiga Itami... o algo así, no tengo mucha información de ellos ya que tienen una seguridad muy alta, cosa que me tomara un buen tiempo para tener toda la información del grupo.- dijo Kyoya mientras cerraba su libreta y arreglaba sus lentes. Hinata estaba más que sorprendida.

-Uchiha... Itachi.-

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.

Bueno se que no es tan largo y creo que he perdido el toque. Pero ojala que les haya gustado. Se que me tarde mucho, pero he regresado! Mi vida ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Subir este capitulo de hecho dolio un poco, cambiar el lenguaje de mi teclado y como que sigo en shock de que Naruto haya terminado, me he estado quejando todo el día con mi novio sobre eso. Creo que hasta lo harte xD

Pero bueno, tendré que recontar los votos para la pareja ya que me olvide sobre eso .-.

OPCION 1: Sasuke

OPCION 2: Gaara

OPCION 3: Hunny

Sigan votando que es importante(:

Dejen sus reviews, por favor.

R&R (read and review)

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y tener la paciencia de esperarme. Me hacen feliz, Sayonara! Take care, kisses 3

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
